Ascension
Ascension is an evolved state of play, on both the 'main' level, and the ascended level. It opens up a new game found here as well as altering your main account. Ascension and related topics In The Gate Wars Main server, you will eventually be given the option to ascend (see G&R). Choosing to start the road to ascension will take you to some new WebPages, which will tell you a vast amount of information about what is to come. When you do ascend, there are a number of extreme changes to you main account, and an even greater 'surprise'. Forum Rule 16 prohibits us from giving specifics, however we can still speak about things that are already visible: Some of the changes to an ascended account occur in the account’s Race and title. Your race and its ascended counterpart: Goa'uld --> System Lord Replicator --> NanoTiMaster Tau'ri --> Tollan Asgard --> Ancient When you ascend, you can choose to change your race back to a basic one. More information provided in the 'Change Race' option after you have ascended. Also people with different titles in red means they have ascended a different number of times: * 1st ascension (Prior) * 2nd ascension (Prophet) * 3rd ascension (Messiah) * 4th ascension (Incarnate) * 5th ascension (Living God) * 6th ascension (Living God +1) * 7th ascension (Living God +2) * 8th ascension (Living God +3) * 9th ascension (Living God +4) * 10th ascension (Ancient God) * 11th ascension (Elder Ancient God) * 12th ascension (Ancient God of Legend) * 13th ascension (Immortal Ancient God) * 14th ascension (Timeless Ancient God) * 15th ascension (Prince of Timeless Ancient Gods) * 16th ascension (Lord of Timeless Ancient Gods) * 17th ascension (Queen of Timeless Ancient Gods) * 18th ascension (King of Timeless Ancient Gods) * 19th ascension (God of the Ancient Gods) * 20th ascension (The Origin of Existence) * 21st ascension (The UnSpeakable) * 22nd ascension (The UnNamed) * 23rd ascension (The UnKnown) max.: 23 ascensions Ascencion Bonus *1st Ascension: 5% Additional Power To Attack, Defence, Covet, Income *2nd Ascension: 5% Additional PowerTo Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *3rd Ascension: 5% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *4th Ascension: 5% Additional Power to Attack. Defence, Covert, Income *5th Ascension: 5% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *6th Ascension: 5% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *7th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *8th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *9th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *10th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *11th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *12th Ascention: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *13th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *14th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *15th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *16th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *17th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *18th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *19th Ascenion: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *20th Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *21st Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *22nd Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income *23rd Ascension: 1% Additional Power to Attack, Defence, Covert, Income A total of 47% additional power if you ascend 23 times. INDU, ORI, TOLAH, and ANJA Those are different ascended races. Choose the race wisely because you can't change your ascended race once you ascend. Requirements To ascend you need a minimum of 1001 Glory and Reputation (G & R) points. At that point a new icon (the spider button) will present itself on your base page, and you can click that for more information. Ascending In the 'Archived Game Updates' we find that 'Glory and Reputation' is given out at the rate of (according to Game Updates); * The top 1 Player gets 10G&R per turn (Rank 1) * The Top .2% (Ranked players times .002) get 5 G&R per turn (Under rank 130) * The Top 2% (Ranked players time .02) get 1 G&R per turn (Under rank 1350) Although it is said you need 1000 G&R points, you cannot truly ascend until you reach 1001. Once you are there, you will see a picture beneath your G&R score. Click it and the information pertaining to ascension will be placed before you as well as the final steps needed to ascend (including all kinds of help and the 'other' benefits to ascending) will be shown to you. Although it is explained in greater detail at the time, it is common knowledge that ascending uses almost all of your realms resources to accomplish. Your weapons, technology, UP and covert levels, all units (except lifers), naquadah etc are all used up on ascending (and converted into ascension points (AP) for your ascended realm). You are left with your lifers, a 'free' Supporter Status, and a new evolved race based on your previous race. It is a new beginning. Access to the Ascended Forum After you have ascended, you may view the ‘ascended’ Forum. To do this you will need to contact a supermod via PM and explain your situation. For that purpose, Psi Kiya Trist is the most popular. Be sure to include proof that you have ascended and they can add to the 'Ascended' forum group which ONLY grants access to the set of Ascended forums and does not any new titles or moderator powers/abilities. After Ascension First off, you will lose most of what you have acquired during pre-ascension. You will lose all of your weapons, troops, untrained troops, miners, mercinaries, unit production, covert and anti-covert levels, your commander and then some. Keep in mind that you do, however; keep your lifers. All those lost things (UU, soldiers etc.) will be 'weighed on a scale' and grant bonuses to your account on the Ascended server (only unlocked when you ascend!). You will receive a normal supporter status bonus and a free Protected Planets Treaty (you cannot be attacked or sabotaged while you are on this). And you get the ability to send resources and you can continue to trade on the market if you had Market SS pre-ascension. There is more to it; but be assured that when you get there, all the information you need will be provided. ReAscending This works exactly as ascending does, except instead of getting a new account in the ascended realm, your existing account is 'powered up' and your main account gets additional bonuses. Main account bonuses are 5% per ascension (up to 30%) in each of the normal race stats, a different more powerful weapon set, and a unique technology that can call down your ascended being to assist you in this worldly battles -some of the time. See Also *G&R Category:Ascended players